blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yagato
|age= 27 |birthday= February 21st |sign= Pisces |height= 175 cm |weight= N/A |blood= A- |eyes= Grey |hair= Snow White |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Azure Deer |country= |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities 'Defilement Magic' Defilement Magic has this nasty habbit of corrupting and desrtoying the very objects and elements it seeks to use against the enemy. Defilement makes use of a certain form of a Toxic Miasma that corrupts anything that it happens to touch. The miasma defiles that which it makes contact with in a matter of seconds. The more Miasma is invested, the more can be corrupted. After an object has been defiled, it is capable of being bent to the caster's will. The magic is not simply restricted to inanimate and organic objects either. With enough miasma and within a proper vicinity, even living beings can be corrupted by the magic, turning them into twisted, abominable versions of what they once was, and unable to disobey the casters command. If the target in some regard is capable of resisting the physical and mental defilement, it is not beyond its capability to cause everything from paralysis, loss of motor functions and even limb and body necrosis if pushed to its maximum. Yagato has the tendency to corrupt area where he is fighting in order to turn the entire surroundings against his enemy. Anything that has been corrupted by the miasma can be manipulated and governed Yagato as he sees fit, such as the time he corrupted a near acre of woodlands to be used against his opponent, making the trees move and attack according to his whims. Spells *'Nótt:' Nótt is one of Yagato's most basic spells in his arsenal. It is something of an exciting combination of an offensive and a defensive spell. Yagato will begin by creating one or two magical circles in front of his hands, which he will then use as shields to defend against his opponent's incoming attacks. Physical or magical, it does not matter, for they will only serve to fuel the next step of the spell. After having blocked against a certain amount of trauma, Yagato can then choose to perform one of two spells. First off is Nótt, which allows Yagato to unleash a beam of concentrated energy from his Defiling Miasma. This beam's potency is entirely reliant on the amount of damage the circles took, converting that absorbed energy into power for the beam. **'Diana:' The second option of spellwork for the circles craeted by Nótt is to instead focus on a more physical approach. Diana forms claw-like manifestations of miasma from his hands which can then be used to punch, or more obviously, slash at his opponent's with. Much like Nótt, this spells potency is entirely founded on the amount of damage the circles took and converted to power. As it stands, this spell has at its current height of potency been able to cut through steel, regardless of wether it has been magically enhanced or not, though that too is a case to case basis as some enchantments are inherently more potent than others. *'Nut:' *'Ahriman:' Ahriman is one of the intermidiate spells in Yagato's possession. While requiring a grimoire to be cast, it is not required to be held open. When casting this spell, Yagato will create a box of his defiling miasma, making something of an arena where he and his opponents can battle in peace. Within this box is where the "fun" begins. Light is blotted out and unable to enter the confines of this arena, and anything that enters it is unable to exit, including himself, unless he wills it to cease existing. Anyone that is trapped within will begin to breathe the misma, slowly driving them off their senses and lose their sense of self. It can closely be compared to an isolation chamber. No light, no scent, no sight, no feeling. The only thing that remains is the sound of an opponents voice, which is difficult to pin point when it seems to come from any and all directions. Had it not been for Yagato's ability to sense anything affected by his magic, he may well too have been lost and unable to fight within its confines. *'Nox:' *'Apophis:' Apophis is one of Yagato's most powerful spells in his possession. To cast this spell Yagato requires his Grimoire to be opened while casting it. As a creation spell, the entity made can remain for an extended period of time to fight on Yagato's behalf. This grand serpent is formed by infusing the magical miasma that Yagato excudes into the earth itself, corrupting and twisting it. Anything from rock to earth will be twisted into a serpentine monster of sand and muck, which will then swiftly seek out his enemies and destroy them until he stops it. The beast can do more than just fight. This entity is among Yagato's finest defenses, in that the being is nigh impervious to magical assault, as it simply corrupts the offending magic and adds it to Apophis own potency. Apophis Will continue to exist for either so long as Yagato wishes, though surpassing its initial time of existence will cost him additional mana to keep in effect. *'Morrighan:' Morrighan is without question Yagato's most powerful spell, even dwarfing that of Apophis. Rather than defiling his environment, he goes the step above and beyond by defiling his own flesh and blood, transforming into the monster wolf Morrighan. By assuming this form he increases his physical power something fierce, empowering his muscles and bones to untold levels, though at the cost of some of his spellcasting efficiency, as his will to fight someone fist to fist in order to more easily tear them apart takes presedence over tactically magical plays. Once he assumes this form, he gets an even greater spurt of speed, durability and strength for a total of fifteen seconds, which can be harnessed whenever he so pleases but only once per transformation. This dreadful form, oftenly referred to as The Dread Wolf, does the same work as Apophis with how a single scratch or touch of the wolf can cause corruption in the elements around him, or even his foes. It has been told that he can drive his enemies into temporary madness and insanity with just his mere presense, and this is no exageration. As the wolf he constantly excudes his miasma from his body, which if inhaled can cause corruption in the breather's body and mind. Physical Prowess *'Monstrous Strength:' *'Extraordinary Endurance:' *'Indomitable Durability:' *'Intense Speed and Reflexes:' *'Massive Magic Power:' *'Masterful Magic Control:' *'Immeasurable Strength:' *'Expert Hand to Hand:' Equipment Defiling Grim.jpg|Yagato's Three Clover Grimoire. Statistics Trivia *All spells in Yagato's arsenal are named after Deities. Mostly those of darkness and/or evil. *The Author states that Yagato is either an B+ or A- Tier Mage.